


Stakeout

by crazyassCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean and Feelings, Explicit Language, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyassCas/pseuds/crazyassCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Early stuff and it sucks so I wouldn't recommend reading it, lol. Only leaving it up so I can come back and cringe.</strong>
</p>
<p>Just some quick Destiel Fluff. While Sam is doing research in the bunker, Dean and Cas are staking out an old house in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> [if you would like to re-blog on tumblr](http://casorderspizza.tumblr.com/post/145889755934/stakeout-destiel-one-shot)

Stakeout

The night was quiet except for the sound of crickets chorusing all around them. Sam was back at the bunker doing research, which meant Dean and Cas were stuck staking out the area on their own. Sam had traced some cell signals to this area and sent them out to lay low in baby, hoping to catch anyone showing up.

"Is something on your mind, Dean?" came the gravelly voice from the other side of the car. Dean looked over instinctively, although he couldn't see anything but black.

"I'm good... Why?" the hunter asked.

"You don't seem to be yourself," the angel replied. "I can tell when something is troubling you. After all, we do have a-"

"Yeah, yeah, profound bond, I get it," Dean interrupted, rolling his eyes. The truth was, something _was_ on his mind. But it was something he was pretty sure he could _never_ tell Cas- or any other living soul, for that matter. He stared out the window as Pink Floyd's "Comfortably Numb" quietly flowed out of the radio.

"Dean? Your heart rate is increasing."

Dean sighed in frustration. This guy had to make it impossible to hide _anything_. "It's heavy stuff, Cas. I don't really want to talk about it," he mumbled.

"As you wish," Cas said quietly. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before he continued, "But talking about things helps humans, Dean. Sometimes you need another's perspective."

Dean let out another sigh- but this one was more of an acceptance that Cas wouldn't shut up until he was honest with him. "I..." he trailed off, trying to figure out how to "talk about it" without giving himself away. "I really like someone, but I don't know how to tell them how I feel," he settled with.

Cas pondered for a moment. "What are you afraid will happen when you tell them?"

Dean shrugged. "They think I'm a fucking freak and never want to talk to me again." He stared out the window into the darkness.

"Why would liking another human romantically make you a freak?" Cas inquired, tilting his head. Dean turned to look at him. The clouds had begun to move across the sky, and the moonlight now peeked through the windshield of the impala, illuminating a sliver of Cas' face. Fuck, that head tilt was just so damn cute. Dean shook his head to rid it of the thoughts that were invading.

"I dunno, Cas." He wasn't sure how to say it without it being obvious.

"Please tell me, Dean," he pleaded. "I want to know."

Dean let out a frustrated grumble. "Because first of all they're not a human, at least not technically. And- and..." he trailed off, afraid he'd just given himself away.

"Oh." Cas was quiet for a moment. Dean stared back out the window, taking in the landscape under the moonlight, awkwardly picking at the outside seam of his jeans with his right thumb. After a few moments, Cas turned to him, and said, "Dean, you are the bravest person I know. I think you can handle talking about human emotions, for once. I highly doubt they would think of you as a "freak", as you called it."

Dean remained silent. Cas wasn't sure who Dean was talking about. He tried to think of any female monsters he had met that they hadn't killed yet. There weren't many, except for any angels in female vessels that were still alive.

He could sense waves of fear and embarrassment radiating off his hunting partner. He reached over and placed his left hand on Dean's right, which immediately stopped picking at his jeans.

"Cas, what're you-"

Cas cut him off. "Dean, you can share what you are feeling with me. I promise to never judge you and I will never tell another soul," he urged. He could feel Dean's heart pounding through his hand.

Dean swallowed. "I... It's..." He sighed. "Dammit, Cas." He looked over at the angel, who stared back at him innocently. It made Dean's insides do a somersault.

Cas squeezed his hand. "I said, _I promise_."

Dean looked down and away, figuring it was now, or never. "It's you," he whispered. He felt Cas' hand leave his, and his face began to grow hot. He closed his eyes tight in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

Then, Cas spoke, suddenly right next to Dean. "I'm glad you told me this, Dean. I... I have been having what I believe are similar feelings... towards you." Dean looked up, speechless, and his gaze met those big blue eyes. Suddenly Cas' lips were pressed to his, his hands grabbing Dean's jacket and tugging firmly.

Dean pulled back and gasped, in shock.

"I- I'm so sorry, Dean," Cas stammered. "I don't know what came over me." He slid back across the seat a little.

As Dean finally came back down to earth, he realized how much it turned him on when Cas lost control like that. He was usually so... cool and calm, literal and logical, that Dean felt like he was seeing a whole other side of the angel of the lord. Dean shook his head. "Don't apologize at all, Cas. That was..." he paused, searching for the right word. He finally grinned and settled on, "...awesome."

Cas' mouth spread into a wide grin and Dean patted his lap. "C'mere."

Cas slid over again and leaned onto Dean's chest. In return, Dean slid his arm around Cas' shoulders. He couldn't believe this was happening. He leaned down and inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of Cas' hair. "I'm very glad you told me, Dean," Cas murmured into Dean's jacket.

Dean smiled into Cas' hair. "Me too."


End file.
